Moon Child
by whitewolf1107
Summary: A sister like no other and a brother who hates everyone. What happens when they meet?


Kagome and Mizuki had finally made it back to the feudal era. They had finished up there final exams and it was now spring break.

"Hey Kagome why do you think I can pass through the well," Mizuki asked her sister, a little depressed, "I mean, I don't really have any special abilities, besides swords play." Mizuki wasn't like Kagome, she was just a normal girl who was actually pretty good at sword fighting. Kagome smiled at her adoptive sister, and pulled her up out of the well.

"Maybe it's because you're my moon, silly," Kagome looked up at the sky. Mizuki smiled and tackled her in a giant hug.

"Your the best friend anyone could wish for," Mizuki smiled.

"Sister," Kagome corrected. They both laughed.

Mizuki had been abandoned by her mom when she was only three, but she doesn't really remember much about her parents. Kagome's mother had found her crying near the entrance of the shrine.

**Flashback**

"Are you lost?" Mom questioned as she looked around to see if anyone was looking for a lost child. The little girl wiped her eyes and looked up at the women. She nodded.

"My mom left me, and now I can't find her," the little girl began to cry again. Mom knelt down to wipe away her tears, and smiled.

"It's okay, I'll take care of you," mom said with a smile. The little girl looked at the lady, then smiled. Mom stood and held out her hand.

"Come with me," Mom smiled as the girl put her hand in hers.

"My name's Mizuki," the little girl said as they walked up the stairs to the shrine and house. Beautiful moon, mom thought and smiled down at her.

"You'll be our beautiful moon," mom giggled as the girl beamed with happiness, "by the way you'll be meeting my daughter. Her name is Kagome."

"Ka-go-me?" The girl cocked her head in confusion. Mom lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Yup," mom said, as she opened the door, "Kagome come downstairs, please, I would like for you to meet someone." Mom smiled as Mizuki hide behind her as Kagome came running down the stairs.

"Who is it mom?" Kagome asked as she looked around for said person.

"It's okay, Kagome won't hurt you," mom said as she touched Mizuki's head. She popped her head out from behind her leg.

"He...hello, m...my name's M...Mizuki," she shyly said. Kagome looked confused, then snapped her fingers, startling Mizuki.

"Like the moon?" Kagome smiled at Mizuki, who just nodded.

"Kagome she's going to be living with us for awhile, so can you take care of her for me," Mom asked while kneeling down to comfort Mizuki. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, then outstretched her hand to Mizuki.

"I'll protect our moon."

**End**

"Damn wench," he said as he pulled himself out of the ground. Mizuki giggled at their antics. Inuyasha never learns, she thought while looking at her companions. She watched as Miroku was rubbing his cheek after Sango had slapped him for touching her butt, and how Inuyasha had started arguing with Kagome again.

"Why did it take so long for you to get back," Inuyasha crossed his arms, "we could have been searching for jewel shards by now." Kagome sighed and kept walking. Mizuki smiled and looked up at the sky. She was feeling a little sad that she was the only one that didn't have someone special. The wind blew threw her dark brown hair and watched the clouds pass by. If only there was someone out there for me, she thought.

"Hey Mi-chan are you coming?" Kagome yelled bring Mizuki out of her thought. She wiped the tear that fell and ran to the group.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. Inuyasha "huffed" and walked ahead.

"What were you thinking about?" Sango asked as the girls fell back. Shippo was currently on Kagome's shoulder, while Kirara was being held by Sango. Mizuki sighed, why couldn't they just drop it.

"I was just thinking how soon my birthday was coming up," Mizuki lied. Kagome put her finger on her chin to think, then shouted, making everyone jump.

"Your right," Kagome smile widened, "actually to be more to the point it's tomorrow." Mizuki looked confused, but then remembered tomorrow was her birthday. Actually, she really didn't know when her actual birthday was, but Kagome decided to celebrate it on the first full moon in July.

**Flashback**

"Hey Onii-chan, what's a birthday?" Mizuki asked as Souta was crying in the background. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's when you celebrate your birth," Kagome smiled, "don't you know when you were born?" Mizuki looked down and shook her head. Kagome stood, grabbed Mizuki, and dragged her outside.

"Look at the moon," Kagome pointed, and Mizuki looked up. The sky was clear and the moon was full, but it had a purplish-blue glow.

"It's beautiful," Mizuki stared in awe.

"Well then it's a great day for your birthday," Kagome smiled and spread her arms wide, "Happy Birthday Mizuki."

**End**

"So tomorrow is your birthday, well we have to throw a party," Miroku said. They had all taken a break for lunch, Inuyasha wolfing down his favorite food. Ramen noodles.

"Come on you guys you don't have to do that, spending it with everyone is enough," Mizuki smiled as she finished her box lunch. Kagome had made it, which Mizuki always loved her cooking.

"What are you talking about, you love birthday parties," Kagome laughed, "especially when Grandpa gave you that katana. Mom was so against it, but you totally loved it." Everyone looked at the sword as a blushed crossed Mizuki's face. Kagome was right, she had loved the sword. With the purple hilt and sheath, and not to mention how perfect it felt in her hands. It was one of the best gifts she had received in her entire life.

"So where did your Grandpa get that thing, because it's definitely not a normal sword if it can go up against Tetsiga," Inuyasha said as he put down his ramen bowl. Mizuki had asked Inuyasha to spare with her from time to time and it was true that her sword had withstood his fang.

"It was probably a relic from the storage shed," Kagome chimed in, "you know how he likes giving us antiques."

"Yeah, like that time he gave you that mummified foot," Mizuki laughed as Kagome sighed. Miroku stood and looked towards the west.

"Now that Mizuki is happy, we better get going before dark falls," Miroku smiled at her. Mizuki was a bit surprised at her friends. So they knew I was sad, she thought as a smile crossed her face, I do have the best of friends.

"Thanks guys," Mizuki beamed as her friends smiled back at her, "let's go." The group started off, as Mizuki stared back up at the sky. Inuyasha saw this and walked up to her.

"It's a full moon tomorrow," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"It is," Mizuki looked at Inuyasha a little worried, "but something doesn't feel right." They both look at the sky.


End file.
